The invention relates to a semi-conductor arrangement having a channel suitable for carrying current and having a source electrode. Field effect transistors are known in which the current carried by the channel region between a source and a drain electrode is changed with the aid of a gate control voltage. Thus the change in current in the channel is caused by the fact that the channel cross-section is restricted or broadened by varying the space charge region starting from the gate contact. This is true for the so-called MOS or MIS field effect transistors in which the channel region is covered by an insulating layer on which the gate contact is arranged. In the case of self-conducting MOS or MIS-field effect transistors, a current channel is present even in the case where there is no gate voltage and this current channel can be constricted by an appropriate potential at the gate connection. In the case of self-blocking MOS or MIS field effect transistors, the channel is only produced, when applying a gate voltage or suitable polarity, by means of inversion. Furthermore, blocking layer field effect transistors are to be mentioned in which a blocking layer comprising a pn junction or a Schottky contact borders the channel region. The space charge region starting from this blocking layer in the case of a potential at the gate electrode which has been applied accordingly serves to control the current flowing between the source and the drain electrodes.